This disclosure relates generally to digital magazines, and more particularly to generating a section of a digital magazine including content from one or more users.
A digital magazine server provides content to its users as a digital magazine including various sections each having content items arranged in positions relative to each other. A section may be generated or created by a user or an entity (e.g., a business). However, a section including content provided by a single user may lack depth of content about a topic or a theme of the section.